The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, with a seat part structure, a seat cushion positioned on the seat part structure and an antisubmarining ramp effective at the latest at the beginning of a crash.
DE 36 31 881 C2 discloses a vehicle seat of the type described immediately above, with a restraint device which, triggered pyrotechnically in a crash, both pulls a belt buckle downward and also, by means of an expanding joint, raises a pivotable seat wedge. The pivotable seat wedge is provided in the seat cushion and acts as an antisubmarining ramp.